The Scars That I Bear
by CelestialSpiritWizard
Summary: Coming from an abusive home Lucy Heartfilia has never felt what love is like, however at her new high school a boy named Natsu Dragneel might be able to show her what love is. Collaboration with Kuudere Violinist! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm so happy because this is a collab with my friend Kuudere Violinist!**

 **We spent a lot of time writing this together so** I **hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

I walked through the hall to the kitchen silently, not wanting to wake my father. I searched through the cabinets for food, hoping my father wouldn't find out I had taken food. When I was younger, back when my mom was alive, I would sneak food often, but for a different reason. I wouldn't sneak food out of hunger, but simply because I wanted a piece of chocolate. Back then I loved sweets, and I still do, even though I rarely have them. Sometimes I feel as if I'm still a little kid. I'm much more mature, and smart, but I love the same things as kids. I loved the little things in life, the things that most people wouldn't think twice about, such as the soft chirp of birds in the morning, or the sound of a babbling brook. My father hated those sounds, because they reminded him of my mother. He likes sounds that are much more harsh. Such as the crack of a whip, or the sound of bones breaking as he beated me senseless.

I turned to look at the clock. 12:30 am. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night because I had been attempting to patch up a few fresh cuts my father had given me. I knew i wasn't going to get much more, because I woke up everyday at 4:30 to clean the house and make breakfast. Then I got ready for school, applying heavy coats of makeup to conceal my bruises.

I froze in place as I heard the door to my father's room open, and his rough footsteps leading to the kitchen. I dropped the food I had been holding and quickly hid it, so he wouldn't find out. He stormed into the kitchen, turned the light on, and grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into the living room harshly and threw me onto the ground. I winced in pain as he slapped me across the cheek. He grabbed a whip that had been resting on the counter and unraveled it. He cracked it at my arm creating a new cut that I would have to tend to later. Then he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my room where he threw me onto the ground once again.

"Don't ever steal food again you little bitch," he spat.

The sound of my father's phone ringing in a nearby room caused him to leave, which allowed me to tend to my wounds. I pulled out my first-aid kit and disinfected the large cut on my arm. I groaned at the thought of having to wear a long sleeve shirt to school tomorrow. I knew it was going to be warm, and I was planning on wearing something more suited for hot weather.

After I was done cleaning the cut, i looked at the clock. It was only 1:00 am, so I knew I had a few hours to sleep before I had to start my chores. I lay down on the floor; my father refused to buy me an actual bed. He thought I was just a waste of space, time, and money, but for some reason he wouldn't kill me. It puzzled me because he was always talking about how awful I was, and how he wished I didn't exist. Sometimes I wished he would just kill me.

I shook the thought out of my head as I slowly let my eyelids fall. I dreamt of nice things for once; my dreams are always filled with the crack of the whip I dreaded so much and my father's evil glare and cruel smile leering over me. Tonight, however, I dreamt of a boy. A boy with spiky hair and kind eyes like balls of warm fire from the hearth who smiled at me as if I was the most precious thing in the world. I dreamt of this boy kissing my scars and telling me I was his light. And for once, I smiled and rested happily instead of my frequent tossing and turning. The night passed peacefully for me, and it was all too soon that morning came.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. The clock that usually saved me from the torturous dreams that I experience every night. This morning, however, the clock did not save me, but rather pull me out of my lovely fantasy. I sighed sadly at the dream, because I knew it would never come true. I knew that i would never experience the love that i had felt in that one dream. A love so passionate and special that I would gladly give my life for a simple taste of it.

I turned my head to the clock, noticing that it was already 4:30. " _Shit I'm late!"_ I thought. I ran out of the hall wincing in pain as my cuts sent a new wave of pain through me.

As I did my chores, I thought about my new school. I thought about the hope of a new start, a new life. I quickly discarded the thought. People like me aren't allowed to get a new start. People like me don't get or deserve love like the love in my dream. People like me stay alone their whole lives and die sad, like I know one day I will. I couldn't help but hope that that day is soon. I often thought of taking my own life, knowing it would be easier than waiting for my own demise.

I sighed. No time to ponder this now. There were chores to be done and school to go to. I finished my chores and headed to the kitchen to begin breakfast. I was never allowed to make actual breakfast food, because it reminded my father of my mom. She always made breakfast in the morning. I was only allowed to eat one meal a day, and usually that was dinner; that was why I was so impossibly skinny. I often got bullied at school for this.

" _Anorexic bitch."_

" _She's just doing it because she's a slut."_

" _Yeah, news flash, slut, no boy will ever love you."_

These were the kinds of words I used to hear everyday, and i expected to hear them again at this new school. I was used to the cruel words though, My father used much harsher language when he spoke to me.

I checked my watch. 7:10, it read. I had to leave for school now if I wanted to be there on time. The school wasn't that far away, but I had to walk because my dad didn't let me use the car. Even though I was seventeen, I had never learned how to drive.

I ran through the door quickly, and made my way down the street towards the school, Fairy Tail High. I burst through the doors just as the bell rang, for my first period of the day. Nothing horrible happened, I just walked to the back of the room and sat in a desk in the corner. The teacher did ask me to introduce myself, however, but I just did the standard thing. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I used to go to Phantom Lord Academy. After I introduced myself, I plopped back down. The teacher, Mr. Makarov, asked me if there was anything else I'd like to say, but I just shook my head no, and I didn't say a word for the rest of class.

The day went by quickly and similar to my first period, Soon it was my off period. I decided it was best if I looked around the school a bit to get to know it better, since I had no lunch to eat. I was walking briskly down a hall, when all of a sudden, I collided into someone, sending their books flying.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

I wasn't one for making friends so I didn't intend on staying long to chat. In fact i was just about to turn and walk away when i felt a strong hang wrap around my wrist. I winced, because this feeling reminded me too well of what my father would do before he beat me. I prepared for a beating, but instead I heard kind words.

"Why ya wincing? I'm not gonna hurt you," I turned around to see the very same boy from my dream. The boy who showed me the most love and affection I had ever felt.

"Hey my name's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel! What's yours?" The boy asked.

I said nothing as I felt my face flush a brilliant shade of red. Without a word i turned swiftly and walked the other direction. I put the thought of Natsu out of my brain. It was foolish of me to dwell on a boy I'd met in a dream who probably had a girlfriend. There was no such thing as love for a person like me, and that's just how it is.

But I would soon discover I was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry this took so long to update we were kinda be procrastinating. Thanks for reading enjoy.**

The day went by fairly quickly for me and soon it was time to walk home. There was, however, one blip in my otherwise flawless -or as flawless as you got when you had a life like mine- day. This blip went by the name of Natsu Dragneel. I supposed not telling him my name was a bad idea, because for the entire day, Natsu tried to catch me in hallways and classes we had together to talk. I'd managed to evade him the whole day, but I'd left school late, and I knew that I would suffer for this at the hands of my father. I turned the corner of the street only to crash right into the aforementioned pink-haired teen.

"Whoa, you okay?" Natsu asked me, "Second time I've run into you today."

I timidly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and fumbled with my shirt.

"I'm fine. I really need to go," I said abruptly, running past him.

"Wait, can I walk home with you?" He asked, catching up to me.

I picked up the pace and shook my head fervently, "N-no. I…"

I checked my watch. It read 4:30. Panic swelled up inside of me. I sped up into a sprint and outran him.

"Can I at least get your name?" I heard him call from behind me.

I ignored him and charged, full speed, towards home.

When I got to my doorstep, I cracked the door open slowly and hoped my dad was still at work.

"LUCY!" A harsh voice rang out.

I guessed he wasn't at work.

I turned around to face my dad. He bent down to look me straight in the eye.

"You're late. You were supposed to be home by 4:00."

"I-I'm really sorry. It won't happen again," I mumbled.

Quick as a flash, he grabbed my wrist. I winced.

"YOU'RE LATE BY HALF AN HOUR LUCY! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE DELAYED YOU!?" He screamed.

"I'm sorry," I said timidly, "I just was talking to this boy-"

"TALKING TO A BOY? AM I SUPPOSED TO BELIEVE THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE? WHAT BOY WOULD EVEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU? WHAT BOY OR GIRL OR ANY HUMAN FOR THAT MATTER WOULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC WEAK SELF?" He screamed.

He threw me to the floor and started dragging me by my hair. I winced in pain and wrestled to get free. He dragged me to the basement and tossed me roughly down the stairs. Ow, that was going to leave a bruise. He yanked my wrists up and started tying them together roughly. He hung me up on the ceiling and left the room.

"I'll be back. Don't move," he said.

I struggled to get down from where I hung. I kicked my legs and wriggled my wrists to no avail. The one thing I could say for my dad is he's an expert knot-tier.

"Don't bother trying to get down," my dad's cruel voice leered.

Fear swelled in my stomach. He's back. My gaze traveled down to what he was holding in his hand. A red hot iron. I squirmed, panic rising in my throat. He walked slowly towards me. I scream. In a flash he's right beside me.

"Shut your mouth, bitch," he said, clamping a strong hand over my mouth.

With his free hand, he lifted my arm. I struggled more, tears coming to my eyes. He twisted my arm painfully, and my sobs were stifled with his hand.

He lifted the iron. The hot red tip touched my shoulder. I screamed into his hand. He started to drag the iron slowly down my arm. Tears spilled from my cheeks, my screams and sobs muffled in his hand. The scent of burning flesh filled my nostrils. The pain was blinding. The iron continued to travel down my arm. I kicked and screamed and sobbed to no avail. The smell overpowered me. He's laughing now. A maniacal laugh that strained my ears. By the time the iron reached my wrist, he's positively screaming in delight.

He stops and drops the iron.

"I hope you learned your lesson, bitch," he spits.

Then he leaves the room.

The pain is positively excruciating. The ropes pull at my arms and rip the wound burned into my skin wide open. And so I hang there, crying and screaming and in pain, for two hours before I finally blackout.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! So just so you know I kinda cried while writing part of this so... Thanks for reading enjoy!**

I woke up later still hanging from the ceiling. My arms ached, and the burn still stung. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I saw the figure of my father turn the corner with a knife. A small whimper of fear escaped my mouth. I closed my eyes preparing for pain, but none came. I fell to the ground with a thud and sighed with relief as I slowly let my arms drop. I rubbed my wrists gratefully, but soon my father grabbed me again and began dragging me down the hall to my room. He threw me to the ground and slammed the door behind him as he left. I looked at the clock. If I didn't hurry I would be late for school and my dad would be angry. The only reason I'm even allowed to go to school is because it was my mom's last wish that i graduated college.

I sighed and pulled out my kit. As I disinfected my wounds, I wondered why my father bothered to keep me around at all. Sure I knew why he kept me in school, but why not just get rid of me? He sure hated me enough. I figured it was just because I was cheap labor. I sighed. No time to dwell on this now. I had to get to school

I opened the door to my first class and took my seat in the back as usual. Usually, I was accompanied in the back by a petite girl with short spiky blue hair who was never without her laptop. She'd tried getting me to talk before, but soon realized her efforts would be fruitless. Most days, she left me alone. I was grateful for it. In all my classes, I had somehow managed to be able to sit next to someone that had learned quickly not to bother me.

As usual I had no lunch today, so I decided to study. If I didn't get A's, my dad would beat me far worse than he already did. I hurried to the library and sat down in an open seat.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call. "I never got your name!"

It was Natsu. " _Why won't he just leave me alone?"_ I thought.

"Uh…. Lucy," I murmured.

"Nice to meet ya, Luce! Can I study with ya?"

I took a step back.

"Actually I was just leaving," I said hurriedly before running out the door down the hall.

I heard footsteps come after me and turned around to see Natsu following me. I turned the corner hurriedly and ran through the double doors that lead out of the school. As soon as I arrived outside, I could feel the warm sun on my face. I sat down on a bench just outside my school. Soon, however, Natsu caught up to me and sat down next to me.

"Why did you run?" he asked "I'm not gonna do anything to ya,"

I cringed at these words. The very same words I heard my father say just before he beat me.

" _I'm not gonna do anything to you, i just want to have a little fun with my little girl,"_

And I believed him. Every word. Every phrase that manage to escape his drunk lips. I had believed them all. What else was i supposed to do? I was only seven. I had no idea that it would escalate to how bad it was. When I was young, I thought everyone was beat by their dad, until I went to school for the first time.

Natsu snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked.

I thought he was worried, but dismissed the thought. Who would be worried about a worthless bitch like me. He touched my shoulder lightly. I cringed again.

"Uh, yeah...I'm…I'm, uh, fine," I barely managed to say.

I wasn't good around people, I had never been. It was my dad's fault, it was always my dad's fault.

Natsu smiled, and it warmed me up inside. Suddenly I heard a voice calling his name, and a girl with short white hair appeared. She was giggling happily as she turned the corner.

Natsu smiled. "Hey Lisanna!"

They began to talk, and any semblance of hope if had before now melted. Of course he had a girlfriend. And even if he didn't, why would he even think about liking someone like me? I got up from the bench quickly and headed back towards the school. If I hurried, he wouldn't be able to find me. The period was almost over anyways so it didn't really matter.

School was over shortly and soon i was walking home. I was about to turn a corner when I felt a strong hand wrap around my wrist. My heart rate quickened, and I whipped around to see who it was. Once I did, I breathed a sigh of relief. Of course it was only Natsu who had a wide grin as per usual.

"What happened earlier? Why did you leave? I was about to introduce you to my cousin Lisanna.."

So it was just his cousin after all.

"Hey i was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school tomorrow," he said.

I was shocked. I stepped back and replied quickly, "Maybe..." " _What am i thinking, my dad will find out for sure if I do hang out with him,"_ I thought, and without saying anything else, I turned on my heels and ran.

"Lucy!" I heard him call behind me, but I didn't look back. I kept on running and turning right and left until I was a block from my house. I was going so fast that I tripped and scraped my knee against the hard cement. Before I could get up and keep running, Natsu was beside me.

"You ok?" he offered me a hand, but i rejected it and stood up by myself.

I pushed past him and attempted to continue to my house but he grabbed my hand again, twisting me around.

"What's wrong with you?! What have i done!? I just met you and i'm trying to be friends, but you keep rejecting me! what 's wrong with me?!"

The words stung like the hot iron rod that burned my skin. I could feel tears form in my eyes as they silently began to fall. Natsu noticed this and released me. I crumpled to the ground and threw my hands up to my face. I wished I could say something. I wished I could befriend this kind boy, and eventually, tell him of my plight. I wanted to be able to tell him about my mom dying and my dad taking it out on me. I wanted to tell him about my regular beatings if i wasn't home on time, and most of all, I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault. I wanted to cry and scream that it wasn't his fault. That it was all because of me. That it was my fault. All my fault. I knew that i deserved this because it was my fault Mom had died. _My fault, all my fault. This is all my fault. All my fault._ I thought silently to myself. If I hadn't been born none of this wouldn't have happened. My mom wouldn't have gotten sick from giving birth to me, she wouldn't have died, my dad wouldn't have become the hollow broken shell of the man he once was, and Natsu wouldn't have to blame himself for something he didn't do. If i had only died instead of my mom during labor things would be different.

"All my fault...all my fault. This is all my fault," I murmured to myself.

I had begun to rock back and forth with my head in my hands. My crying had slowed but quiet sobs still escaped my mouth. I continued to murmur to myself over and over again. "All my fault.."

Natsu began to shake me, "Lucy! What's all your fault!? What's going on?! Say something please!"

I just continued to rock back and forth slowly. "Lucy…" he was cut off by the sound of a car. I looked up in fear. It was my dad, and expression of false worry covering his face.

"Lucy!" He called, "Are you alright?"

"Are you her dad?" Natsu asked.

My dad got out of his car.

"Yes, I was wondering where she was, and I decided to look for her."

He knelt down beside me, a look of false concern on his face.

"Oh my dear sweet Lucy," he said, "She's had these sorts of attacks since her mother passed away."

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Natsu said, the corners of his eyes turning down.

My dad picked me up. For now, his touch was gentle, as we were in the presence of someone else, but I knew that as soon as we got home, his touch would be far less gentle. I wanted to wriggle out of his grasp, but I couldn't make myself move. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was let myself be placed in the back seat of the car, watching Natsu's face fade away into the distance as we drove off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this chapter is really short but it came earlier than the last one so! Also we're uploading 3 at once that are all super super short so… Thanks for reading enjoy!**

When we arrived home, my father shoved me out of the car and threw me into the house. I tumbled onto the ground and a cry of pain escaped my bleeding lips. He punched me in the eye sending a wave of pain through my face. He began to walk out the door, "I'm going to the bar," He slammed the door behind him. I heard his car start up. The noise slowly faded as he rode off into the distance.

I lay there on the ground for a while thinking about Natsu. " _He sounded concerned,"_ I Thought, " _Actually concerned. Maybe…"_ I shook the thought out of my head. He probably just sounded concerned because he was a good person, not because he cared. I pushed myself up so that I was sitting on the ground. If my dad was drinking that meant he'd probably beat me when he got home, but that also meant I had a few hours to make things right with Natsu.

I rushed over to his house, I knew where it was because I had seen him walk home before, and he lived fairly close to school. I knocked on the door I stepped back praying to God that he would forgive me, and that I would be able to make things right. I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it.

Natsu opened the door and stood back in shock, but then he quickly began to smile.

"Hey Luce," He closed the door behind him and stepped next to me.

We began to walk down the street.

"I'm sorry that I ran off earlier. It's nothing personal, I…"

He cut me off, "Yeah, I know. Your dad told me everything. I'm really sorry about your mom,"

I began to turn red, but not because of embarrassment like one would assume. My face turned red with anger, because my dad always told lies. Always. It was as if he couldn't help it. Natsu looked at me obviously expecting an answer. I knew that I had to lie too.

"Thanks… well now that everything is cleared up, I guess I should go now…"

He cut me off again.

"Wait…"

I turned to face him.

He had a slight blush on his face and was looking down sheepishly.

"I…" He began. "I… I uh.."

He stopped for a while to think. " I've kinda liked you for a while and…" He rubbed the back of his neck, " and…"

I pulled him into a hug before he could finish.

"This must be what love feels like.." I whispered to myself.

Natsu looked down at me, "What?"

"Nothing" I replied. I allowed my smile to linger a while before we pulled away. My smile faded as I remembered my current situation.

"I… i think we should just be friends…" I said.

My heart broke as i saw his face. I could see the disappointment. Tears began to form in his eyes and he wiped them away impatiently.

"I'm sorry I…" I began, but he cut me off yet again.

"No i get it Lucy. I understand… some people just aren't good enough for your standards," He said angrily.

"Natsu," I reached out, but he moved away.

"No Lucy just stop! It'll make things easier for the both of us!" He yelled.

He was crying by now, and I could feel tears threatening to fall in my own eyes.

"Sorry i wasted your time!"

With that, he began to storm away. My heart broke. I couldn't take it anymore. I cried for the second time today. I began screaming and crying, cursing myself for having been born. It all felt as if it was my fault, my fault for being born.

"Why!?" I cried out.

Natsu stopped and turned around. Before I could comprehend what was happening, Natsu had begun to run towards me. He pulled me into a tight hug. " _What going on!?"_ I thought.

"Lucy I'm sorry...I'm so so sorry," He was crying now as well.

"I shouldn't have yelled," He said calmly.

I had no idea how to respond, so i cried. I cried until I could cry no more. I pulled away calmly and looked at Natsu. His face was just as red and puffy as mine.

"You're right," he began, "We should just be friends. I rushed things and I'm sorry,"

I smiled at him then I looked at my phone. "Crap!" i yelled "I gotta go, Natsu! I'll talk to you later!" I hurried off to my house, hoping my father hadn't returned.

When I arrived, I was relieved to see my father had yet to return. I hurried to the bathroom and washed my face. It was late, so I decided to go to sleep for the night.

I woke up the next morning to find that my father was still gone. I hurried off to school before he could return, glad to have escaped at least one night of punishment. Oh yeah, and now, I finally have a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! This is a super short chapter. Sorry! Thanks for reading enjoy!**

When I arrived at school, I was feeling a lot better than I ever had, due to not receiving a beating, and for once, with the help of my new friend (Friend! I loved saying that word! I had a friend!), I could hope for a good day.

"Hey Lucy!"

I turned around to see Natsu waving enthusiastically at me. I immediately brightened and walked over with a spring in my step. When I got closer, I noticed he wasn't alone. He was standing with a couple other kids, one of which was his cousin. I slowed down a bit. They must have been Natsu's other friends. It was obvious he wanted to introduce me. What if they didn't like me?

"Hi!" Natsu said as I approached.

"Hello," I said shyly.

"I wanted to introduce you to some of my friends!" Natsu gestured towards the other kids.

"Hey," the dark-haired boy waved at me, "I'm Gray."

"Juvia!" the girl with long blue hair hanging onto Gray's arm said. She leaned closer to me.

"And Gray is mine and no one else's," She hissed in my ear. I nodded hastily.

She smiled brightly, "Good!"

The strong tall red-haired girl waggled her fingers, "Erza."

"Levy!" my tiny blue-haired desk neighbor said, "But we've met."

She winked. I smiled a bit.

"Gajeel," the grumpy looking tall guy with his arm draped around Levy said.

"And I'm Lisanna!" Natsu's cousin said happily, "And we've sort of met."

"Everyone, this is Lucy!" Natsu .

My name seemed to have some sort of effect on everyone, because the minute he said it Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy giggled, Erza looked amused, and Gray and Gajeel shared a side smirk. I started to panic. What did I do?

"So this is the famous Lucy," Gray said in a teasing tone.

Natsu turned red, "I-"

Juvia giggled, "So, she's just a friend, huh?"

Natsu shifted uncomfortably, "Shut up."

"Interesting," Erza shared a side glance with Levy, "Don't you think Levy?"

Levy chuckled, "Indeed, because as I recall, when you told us about Lucy, you distinctly said, 'Lucy's going to be my girlfrie-"

"Okay!" Natsu grabbed my arm, "We've got to go to class now."

His face was bright red.

"Bye Lucy!" Lisanna yelled.

"Bye Natsu's girlfriend!" Gajeel shouted while laughing.

"Shut your mouth!" Natsu screamed, while dragging me.

I was thoroughly confused. Did they like me? Did I do something wrong?

"Did I make a good impression?" I asked.

Natsu grinned widely, "Totally!"

"Then what was that at the end?"

Natsu turned red again and rubbed the back of his neck, "Trust me. They totally love you. So… let's just forget about that, okay? Now off to class!"

"Um… Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?'

"I-I'm in a different class than you."

Natsu stopped, "Right! Sorry!"

I giggled. Today was showing to be a pretty good day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So this is a short chapter and it only took like an hour to write but… Thanks for reading Enjoy!**

After I had made it to my real class, I took my normal seat in the back of the class. I rested my head on my hand with a sigh. Maybe life could be better, maybe there was something more than just whips and hot irons. I sighed again. Maybe my dream wasn't just a dream, but maybe's are risky things. Maybe's aren't always true. Maybe's can deceive.

Levy broke my concentration on the topic of unforgiving maybe's with a poke on the shoulder.

"Hey!" she cheered.

I smiled in return. Friends. Such an interesting word. People usually used it so loosely. I had never had a friend, so I couldn't say what it meant to me. I thought it meant someone who was there for you, someone you could trust. I know better now, friends are more than just reliable people. Friends are an extension of family, or in my case, just plain family.

Class started, but i couldn't get my mind off of Natsu's friends. I wondered why they were acting so weird. " _Was it me? No i-it couldn't be…. Could it?"_ I sighed for a third time. I knew I shouldn't think about it but I had never felt true love before, this was a first.

I heard the teacher call my name, and I looked up from my desk. "Oh, uh could you repeat the question," I asked timidly, as a few students began to giggle. "Who would you like as your partner for the project, Ms. Heartfilia," I thought for a second. " _I won't be able to go to anyone's house so I guess I'll have to do it by myself."_ I took a quick breath,

"I'll… do it by myself," I tried to say with as much lightheartedness as I could. I gave a reassuring smile, hoping the teacher would let me. He nodded before moving on. I breathed in relief.

I jumped as the bell rang to signal my off period. I gathered my books and headed off to my usual spot to study. As I was walking, someone stuck out their foot causing me to fall and land face-first on the floor of the school. I heard a snicker above me. I looked up to see a blonde staring at me.

"I heard you and Natsu are a "thing" now," she made air quotes around 'thing.'

"Just so you know Natsu is mine and he'll always be, even though he doesn't know it, and if I ever see you around him again then i might have to…" she paused, "Let's just say Natsu won't really see you again," she smiled menacingly.

I stood up and gathered my books. I started to walk away but she called after me.

"Hey slut! Nice scars!" she began to laugh as I realized my shirt had come up revealing some old scars that hadn't healed right. Tears began to form in my eyes as i pulled down my shirt and started to run off. I started to cry in spite of myself. I felt the the warm tears running down my flushed cheeks.

I continued running until I hit something tall and buff. I looked up to see a smiling Natsu above me.

"Hey Lu…" he stopped and his smile faded. Before long he was next to me helping me up.

"What's wrong? Who hurt you!?" i could hear his voice rising and anger boiling inside of him, "I swear to God when I find them, I'll…" I cut him off, "Natsu it's fine. I'm fine," I looked at him reassuringly, but his expression didn't change. He took my shoulders in his arms. "Luce," I tried to wipe away my tears to show him I was fine, but I found myself unable to move. He held his gaze. " _It almost looks like…. No it can't be i couldn't get my hopes up who could ever love me?"_ I thought. "It was just some blonde chick…" He cut me off "Elle!" He said with irritation. "Sorry she thinks that i like her, no biggie." I smiled. That was reassuring.

Soon school was over and Natsu was walking me home. When we were a block away from my house, I paused in shock. My dad's car was in the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be home until later. I told natsu that I was ok to walk the rest of the way alone. He hesitated a little before running off with a wave. I hurried off into my house.

"LUCY DEAR!" My father said sarcastically. I cringed. He walked in the room obviously drunk. "So…. who's that Natsu kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys we're back! Just so you know the story is a tragedy. Thats we we categorized it as such. Thanks for reading enjoy!**

I took a step backwards, "I-"

My dad cocked his head, "Yeah?"

"H-He's nobody!" I stuttered.

My dad tipped his head back and laughed raucously, "Yeah right. You love him, don't you?"

I shook my head vigorously, "No! I-"

"Well, I sure as hell bet he doesn't love you back. Probably sees you as just an annoying freak of nature like everyone else in this goddamned world. 'Cause that's what you are. You're a goddamned slutty bitch!"

Normally I would have let him yell, but I was feeling unusually confident. A surge of rebellious anger swelled up inside me.

"Stop yelling! Stop yelling at me!" I screamed, "I am not worthless!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. My surge of anger dissipated, leaving only fear and regret. My dad's face twisted into an angry expression.

"What did you say?" He roared, "DID YOU JUST TALK BACK TO ME?"

I stepped backwards, afraid, shaking my head, "N-No… I-"

He walked towards me, "DID THAT FUCKING NATSU KID TEACH YOU TO DO THAT? WAS HE THE LIAR THAT SAID YOU WERE WORTH SOMETHING?"

Tears were starting to leak out of my eyes, "Please, I-"

"THAT IS _IT_!" He screamed, grabbing a glass vase and chucking it across the room, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! ALL YOU ARE IS A GODDAMNED WASTE OF SPACE! EITHER YOU GO UP TO OUR CEILING AND HURL YOURSELF OFF, OR YOUR PRECIOUS NATSU WILL GO FLYING OFF IT INSTEAD!"

A weight settled in my stomach at those words. Tears were coming faster and harder. I wished with all my heart that I had never talked back to him.

"You wouldn't," I whispered, all strength gone from my soul.

He laughed a dry chuckle, "Just watch me."

He turned to leave, "I'm going to the bar. You have until I'm back to pitch yourself off that roof."

He turned to give me a sinister look, "Or else."

A couple hours later, I found myself crouched on the edge of our roof, looking down below at the hard asphalt. A couple days ago, I would have had no hesitation. I would have thrown myself off this roof without a second thought. But now, I had Natsu, and maybe after a while, I could have Natsu's other friends. And it was this glimmer of hope that kept me from tumbling off this roof. Then I thought of what would happen if I didn't. If I chose to be selfish, it would be Natsu's body splattered on the asphalt. I would never do that to him.

I closed my eyes, sighing. I stood up squeezing my fists into tight balls of anger. " _A few seconds and it will all be over, a few seconds and you won't feel a thing."_ I took a long breath to calm myself. I tried to step off, but I just couldn't make myself do it. I stopped to think about all the reasons why i should go through with this. All the reasons why this should be my fate. " _Reasons why I should jump are if I don't he'll kill Natsu, and if I don't die now, he'll probably kill me some other way. At least this is quick."_ I continued to go through all the reasons why throwing myself off of a building was a good idea. I knew that no one would ever love me, so what was the point. I took another deep breath, trying to think of reasons to live. " _Natsu…. Natsu Natsu Natsu…"_ I couldn't stop saying it in my head over and over again. " _Natsu….. If I jump, he lives… if I live, he falls… only one thing to do now…_ " I closed my eyes and moved closer to the edge. I felt warm tears sting my eyes and cheeks. " _Natsu…"_ I took one step closer allowing myself to look down at the hard cement that would bring me my fate. " _Natsu…"_ I took a breath… " _Goodbye Natsu…"_ My tears came faster. I began to lean off the edge...

XxXxXxXxXxxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxXxXxXXxxXxxXxXxXxXxXxX

(NATSU'S POV)

I walked out of the jewelry store with the necklace in hand. I knew Lucy would love it. She was sentimental. Even though she acted shy, I could tell it wasn't her fault. When she cried the night I got mad at her, it crushed me inside. I knew that I had to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. For her, for my Luce. I sighed. She probably didn't feel the same about me. I was getting my hopes up.

As I was walking to her house, I whistled thought of what I was going to say, and how I was going to say it. One odd thing I will say is that a car drove by, and I waved merrily at the man inside. It seemed as if he cussed under his breath as he passed, but I knew it was nothing. I turned the corner that lead to her street. I was coming up to her house when I saw a sight that made me stop in my tracks, the whistle dying in my throat. I immediately broke into a run.

xxxxxXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(LUCY'S POV)

I began to lean off the edge…..

"LUCY!" My eyes shot open as I stared at the pink-haired boy running toward me. "LUCY!" he yelled again. With one quick jump he hopped on a nearby chair and onto the roof pulling himself up and grabbing me by the shoulders. "What the fuck were you thinking!" My tears ran faster. " _Oh no not now…"_ "What….why?!" I pushed him away. "Natsu you should go…. I was just thinking….." "Thinking my ass! I'm not dumb Lucy!" I broke down and fell onto the roof, bursting into tears. "Please leave Natsu! Please!" I yelled, tears pouring down my cheeks. Natsu noticed my tears and his face fell.

He sat down beside me, "I'm sorry for yelling."

I sniffled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked gently.

I started to cry again.

"Oh, shit! You don't have to, Lucy. I'm sorry. Please don't cry! I hate seeing you cry!" Natsu said hastily.

"You have to go, Natsu," I begged.

"Not until you stop crying, and you're happy again," he said stubbornly.

I broke down in tears again. Natsu wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.

"It's okay, Luce, It's okay," he murmured softly.

Once my tears had quieted a bit, I pulled away and stared down at the hard concrete again. What was I supposed to do now? My stupid selfish soul couldn't bring itself to just jump, here and now, at this very moment. I could probably do it before Natsu noticed, but I was just _tired_. Tired of trying and tired of fighting. I wanted to just sit here, staring off into the gray sky forever. Me and Natsu sat in silence for a while before he finally said something.

"Aim for the moon because if you miss, you'll land among the stars."

I turned towards him, "What?"

"It's a quote I found online," he said.

"What is it supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means that you should always aim for happiness, for the things that are good, because happy endings do exist," he answered. I could tell he really believed that. I knew better.

"It's a pretty thought," I said incredulously.

"But not true?" Natsu asked.

"Happy endings really don't exist," I said, "My life is proof of that."

I started to tear up again.

"Hey. Lucy. Lucy, look at me. Look at me," Natsu said, tilting my face towards him.

"You are beautiful and radiant and you just sort of _shine_. You're like light in a way. All beautiful and glowy and stuff. But what really makes you light is that most of your light comes from inside. Geez, Lucy, don't you know how great you are. You're kind and sentimental and emotional. You don't look at this world, you _feel_ it. You feel everything. You use your heart instead of your head, and that's what I love about you."

" _Love?"_ I thought, my eyes widening.

Natsu realized what he had said, "Oh, geez. I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't mean to. I just… I do love you."

I know it sounds cliché, but I couldn't tell which of us started it, which of us leaned in first. All I knew is that his face was getting closer and then we were kissing. My first ever kiss. And in that moment, as his lips were on mine, all there was was us. No worries, no problems, no threat of my father's beatings, no threat of my death, no threat of Natsu's death. All there was was us sitting on that rooftop as the sun set. It felt like we were a million miles away from Earth. Our love, our kiss was all there was. And in that moment, I felt like I had reached the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok I'm back no need to worry. We just needed to take a break that's all. Hope you like this chapter it's kinda short but it's the best i could do. Enjoy!**

But good things can't last forever, as I have come to learn. Soon we had pulled apart and I came back to the world. Back to the realization that all this world has to offer is pain. It's an unfair word. Where people give up their humanity for power, money, and their own personal gain. I had never wished a bad thing upon another person, not even my father. But life is unfair, and for some reason, life never wanted me to win. Never.

Natsu looked at me for a second before I realized what was happening.

"You need to leave," I said as I started to cry again. Natsu looked confused. He thought for a moment before pulling something out of his pocket. It was a silver necklace with a crescent moon charm that had a star in the center.

"Here," he began to place the necklace around my neck, locking it in the back. "It reminded me of you."

I began to blush in spite of myself. After he was done he stood up and began to leave. "See ya Luce," his face was crestfallen. I turned away so he couldn't see me cry. He wavered by the door as if waiting for me to call him back, but when he realized I wasn't going to, the left.

I broke down in tears. I no longer felt like I was on the moon or even the stars. All too soon, I was plummeting back to Earth and the harsh reality of it. Suddenly, I heard my father's car parking in the driveway. A shot of panic raced through me. I scrambled over to the edge of the roof, but before I could do anything, my father was pulling me down off of the roof and into the house.

"So you're still alive," he commented, "Interesting story. I happened to run into that boy Natsu on my way home. He have something to do with this?"

"Just give me one minute!" I said, "I will jump off this building right now, okay? Just don't hurt Natsu!"

My dad's face twisted into a cruel smirk, "You love him, don't you?"

I bit my lip and tried to hold back the sobs.

"I'm extending your deadline," My father said, "You have a week to kill yourself."

A spark of hope appeared in my heart. I stumbled backward and managed a nod.

"But if I ever see him with you again, so help me I swear," he pulled his hand back, I flinched preparing for the pain that never came. I opened my eyes to see my dad grabbing a rope off the counter. He wrapped his fingers around my wrist in a tight grasp and began dragging me. " _Oh no not again….please not again,"_ I thought.

I heard a door open and close, and realized that I was now outside. I was dragged for a while longer before he stopped abruptly and rolled me across the backyard. I flew across the years and smacked straight into a metal pole. My dad shoved my arms behind the pole and tied my wrists together. Panic coursed through my veins. He wasn't going to make me stay out here all night was he? He smirked.

"Night, bitch," he slammed the door to the house behind him.

I shivered from the cold. It was a cold night, and I knew my dad was punishing me. Punishing me for being selfish and for not killing myself. Punishing me for the worthless piece of trash I am. I knew that i deserved that. What I didn't know, however, was why he extended my deadline. He wanted me dead, didn't he? He wanted me gone, so why would he wait? There must have been some dark twisted reason for it that I couldn't comprehend.

I pulled my knees close to my chest and closed my eyes. I had to fall asleep sooner or later, better sooner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes to the blinding sun and my father's cruel grin.

My heart beat faster as I realized he was holding a knife. I struggled to move, but I has held down by the rope. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the imminent pain. Then I realized something. He wouldn't cut me. It would do nothing to help him. All the easily covered parts of my skin were already marked with scar upon scar upon scar. Any more and someone would notice. I took a breath as he cut the ropes. I scampered up to a standing position and ready myself for another attack, but all i saw was my dad walking away. I sighed in relief and headed to the kitchen where i washed my face with some cold water, and tended to the rope burns on my wrists. Then i hurried to get changed so I wasn't late for school.

As i walked to school i thought of the day before and an unsettling feeling washed over me.

" _I'm extending your deadline. You have a week to kill yourself."_

What would happen to Natsu if i didn't. I looked down at my watch. I was late again. I began to run knowing that if i was late i would be in a ton of trouble with my dad. I turned a corner to see a long flight of stairs that lead to a sidewalk that lead to the school. I thought i could jump the whole thing, boy was i wrong. I launched myself off the top step, aiming for the bottom but missing horribly. My foot got caught in the fifth one causing me to fall head first onto the remaining stairs. I began to tumble down the stairs. My vision began to get blurry as my head hit each bump in the stairs with a painful thud.

After what seemed like ages i stopped at the bottom. I tried to use my arm to prop myself up but soon crumpled to the ground again. _Don't fall asleep,_ i told myself, _stay awake stay aw-_

"Oh my God Lu!" I heared a familiar voice yell. The voice began yelling thing that i couldn't make out while a low voice answered.

There were a few words that were somewhat understandable. I heard my name a few times. I also heard ambulance and something else...a name... a name i knew. I felt someone lift me up off the cement, my eyes were closed by now. I heard my name once more before blacking out.


	9. Author's note

Ok guys so i thought I should make an author's note just to explain what's been going on. Yes, I know we haven't uploaded a chapter in years. There has been some stuff going on and it's been a little difficult. I hope y'all understand. Also, I have had some help from one of my followers. They wrote an amazing ending to the story and, with their permission, I will be offering to release it as an alternate ending for you guys to read. Let me know in the comments. If more than five people say yes then i will post it as an extra after i finish the story. Although i had some help from this follower this is still a collaboration with my good friend, and will stay that way until something happens or we finish this story. Finally I would just like to say thank you for all the people following and or liking this story. It means alot to me. Now I've decided to answer some questions you have left in the comments.

 **Forestpool:** No this is not the end I am hoping to make this at least 15 chapters maybe more

 **Animeloverandartist:** I'm glad to see that you're enjoying it but you might want to calm down just a bit. Still I love your energy.

 **SunflowerChrysalis** **:** Thank you so much for following and commenting the whole way through.

And yes i realize there are more comments but those are a few I thought i should mention. Thanks to everyone for being so supportive! Until next time!


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up to bright lights and soft voices. My head was pounding preventing my thinking. All of a sudden I heard a crash and some yelling.

"She's…...and I have a…" Is all I could make out of the yelling voice. I tried to sit up, blinking back sleep.

"Look you have to leave now. She's in a critical condition." A female voice said.

" I'M NOT LEAVING! SHE PUT ME THROUGH ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" A familiar voice screamed. I rubbed my eyes as I watched a nurse push my father out of the room, and close the door. She turned around and smiled.

"I'm glad you're awake. Did we wake you?" She asked calmly.

"No, I've been awake for awhile," I sat up.

"Your father came by to see you.."

"Yes I know,"

"We aren't going to allow anyone to see you until we get things cleared up. We noticed some other… scarring on your arms and legs. We would just like to ask you some questions. Alright?" I nodded slowly.

I heard more yelling outside and a loud bang as the doors flew open. I cringed expecting my father once again.

"Luce!" I looked up to see a pink haired boy at the doorway.

"Sir I told you no visitors…"

"I don't care!" He screamed as he moved closer to the bed, with a group of people following him.

"Natsu!" I began to get out of bed.

"Please sit back down dear you're going to hurt yourself," I ignored the nurse and jumped out of bed. Natsu took large steps towards me, then wrapped my in a large embrace.

"Are you ok?" He said softly. I didn't answer for fear that it might ruin what was happening. He pulled away and looked at me. His face immediately turned into a look of horror as he noticed my arms and legs. It was then that I realized I was wearing a normal hospital gown, with spaghetti straps, revealing my arms and legs. Scar upon scar covered them making my skin seem somewhat bumpy and rough.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered in quiet rage. His fists were in tight balls, as he stared at the ground.

"Natsu," I didn't know how to respond. It almost seemed like he cared, cared that i was hurt. I reached out. His head snapped up and i could see the rage in his eyes. It seemed as if his whole body would set on fire at any moment.

"Who did this to you!" This time he was screaming. He looked me in the eye, and for a second it felt like he…. No, nobody could ever love someone like me. Someone so ugly, and now he could see who I really was, what i really looked like. I could feel tears threaten to fall.

"I think it's time for you to go now sir," The nurse said calmly. Natsu ignored and continued to stare at my arms and legs. His eyes fell upon my right arm. The one my father had burned not too long ago. The arm had been properly bandaged.

One of the nurses then quickly grabbed my arm and began to pull me to the bed. I watched as the other nurse walked over to the group behind Natsu. It was all of Natsu's friends, and his cousin. The nurse whispered something in their ear and they all nodded. Then they made their way towards a screaming Natsu. Gajeel grabbed his right arm and Grey got his left. Erza stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The three of them attempted to pull natsu out of the room, but he began to struggle. By now he was screaming at the top of his lungs, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. I stood there in shock, as the nurse brought me to my bed and sat me down. It all seemed to happen so fast when, in reality, it only lasted about a minute.

After the nurse had closed the door I could still hear Natsu's sobs and pounding.

"Come on flame brains we have to leave her be, she needs rest. You can see her later," Grey yelled. Natsu's sobs stopped. The pounding on the door stopped. Everything seemed to stop, until I heard a loud thud and a scream of pain. The nurse standing beside my bed motioned to the other nurse, who then opened the door a crack. Through the small opening i could see grey clutching his nose as blood poured from it. Gajeel and Erza had Natsu pinned down. Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna were huddled around Grey, attempting to stop the blood.

The nurse closed the door.

"What's going on here?" I could hear her yell.

"Natsu got mad, that's all. Erza and I will take him home. Nothing to worry about," Gajeel said gruffly. It almost seemed as if he was mad at the nurse. I don't know why he'd be mad, but he was.

The nurse who was standing next to me smiled. "Alright then! Anything you need before we get started?"

"Well I could use a short nap. My head hurts from all that commotion." I was lying. I just needed a chance to think about things, alone.

"Alright then I'll stay here to watch over you while you sleep,"

"Actually, could I be alone? I sleep better that way." The nurse nodded and left the room.

I stood up and walked to the window. The birds chirped and the sun hung low in the sky, causing a faint pink to tint the clouds. Children played on the streets while their parents talked joyfully.

I felt something i hadn't felt in a long time. Peace.


	11. Authors Note

Hey guys just wanted to let you guys know Kuudere Violinist and I have decided to make two different endings to the story starting from chapter 7 at the end please feel free to tell us which one you enjoyed more. Thanks so much for reading. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Chapter TEN! Ya! Sry its short :P**

An hour later a woman with long black hair and a tired face walked into the room and sat down in a chair near my bed. I slowly put down my book to look at her.

"So miss Heartfilia," she began "how do you like your life? Is everything good at home? Hows your father?"

I looked at her and blinked absent mindedly. What was I supposed to say? 'Ya everything is completely fine. You know my dad just beats me every night but other than that everything is peachy'

"Everything is fine. I have a lovely home and a loving father. I eat everyday, and i go to Fairy tail high." I knew that everything was a lie, but i didn't know what else to say. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Can you tell me how you got those scars ?" she pointed at my arms.

"I...it was a …. Mistake i um…..full…" i mumbled. The lady leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"You...fell?" she asked. I nodded slowly and fumbled with my gown. The woman stood up and left closing the door behind her. I sat in my room alone for a few moments before the door opened and a certain short haired bluenette walked in. Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, Erza, and Lisanna trailed behind her.

"Lu!" she squealed before running toward me and wrapping her arms around me. "Are you ok?! I saw you fall and i called the ambulance. I was just so scared!" I kept my arms around her and pulled her closer.

"It's ok, I'm ok Levy," i looked up at the others and smiled. "Hey guys," I said weakly.

"Juvia is glad Lucy is alright," The long haired bluenette chirped. "As am i," Erza followed. Levy pulled back and let her hands fall on my shoulders.

"Here," I looked over at Gajeel who was holding a balloon. "This is from all of us," he held the balloon up but didn't move. "Thanks. Where's Natsu?" I looked around the room at all the faces.

"They wouldn't let flame brains in here because of what happened earlier," Grey said. I looked over at him.

"Oh…"

"Hey look Natsu wanted to be here it's not his fault, trust me he tried." Grey answered. I nodded. I didn't believe him, I knew better. The only reason the other where here is because that was the right thing to do. Why else would they be here? They didn't care, no one did.

"Thanks you guys, but you really didn't have to come,"

"What are you talking about Lu? Of course we came we care about you. We love you. You're not just our friend you're a part of our family." I could feel tears threaten to fall as i looked at all the smiling faces standing around me. I stood up and ran into Levy"s arms.

"Thank you," I whispered. I pulled away from her to look at everyone else before running into Erza's open arms. I moved from her quickly and hugged everyone in the room. I ended at gajeel hugging him around the neck, like i did with all the others.

"Luce?"

I turned around to see Natsu standing at the doorway with flowers in hand. I pulled away from Gajeel to look at him.

"Natsu!" I smiled. I walked towards him but he stepped away abruptly, hurt plastered on his face. Gajeel stepped forward and moved in front of me. "Look Salamander it was just a friendly hug nothing more. She was just saying thank you," I could see relief wash over Natsu's face before he pushed past Gajeel and pulled me into a tight hug.


	13. Chapter 11

**Ok Guys i know this is short but….**

We pulled away just for a second before his lips fell on mine. The kiss was soft and sweet. He pulled away.

"I'm so glad youre ok," He said softly. He placed his forehead on mine. "Ya really scared me," Then he looked at the scars and paused a moment. "What happened?" I could tell he was calmer now so i took a breath before answering. "Nothing. It's fine. Im fi…" I was interrupted by Natsu who was hugging me once again.

"You are not fine Luce. You have scars all over your body, you're skinny as a twig, and you look half dead. I'm...I'm just worried, that's all." He pulled me closer, and that's when i broke. All the tears, the sobs, the cries of pain, escaped my lips. I clutched Natsu's shirt, balling it in my fist and gripping it as hard as i could. Natsu ran his hands hands through my hair and rubbed circles on my back.

Minutes later the door opened and a nurse came in. "Oh dear," She whispered. "Come here sweety. Let's get you back to bed," I could tell it was a different nurse than before, her voice was kind and sweet.

She walked over and put her hands on my shoulders in an attempt to pry me from Natsu. I clutched on to him tighter, my sobs being muffled by his shirt. Natsu picked me up and carried me to my bed. He set me down on the bed. I began to calm down as i let go of his shirt. He pulled the covers over me and kissed my head.

"Night Luce, We'll be here when you wake up," he, and the others left the room quietly. I closed my eyes slowly and felt sleep wash over me.


	14. Another author's note Yay

Hey hey hey! What's up you guys! So I know I haven't uploaded since June... Please don't kill me! I was on vacation and then it was my birthday and there was a lot of stuff. Anyway I'm sorry about all the authors notes lately I just wanted y'all to know that chapter 11 was NOT the last chapter. There will be another one out. Also I just wanted to thank all my followers. I love you all so so much and am so grateful to have you! I can't express how much you all mean to me! I don't know how to thank you enough! So... If any of have any ideas on how I can thank you for being the most amazing readers please let me know by leaving a review or PMing me. Love you all so so so much sry for the delay! XOXOXOX

-KTM101 (I love you 3)


	15. Chapter 12

I opened my eyes in an attempt to blink back sleep. A quiet yawn escaped my lips as i sat up and looked around the room. My eyes swept over a figure in the corner.

My heart stopped.

"Hello Lucy,"

"Dad? W-what are you doing here?" _why is he here? I thought i was free from him?_ I reached my hand for the nurse call button.

"Don't bother, it won't work." I used it but nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing. he grinned evilly at me before he took a step closer to my bed. "What's wrong? You look scared i just wanted to spend some time with my favorite daughter." He laughed sarcastically.

"Leave." I said firmly

His smile faded. "What did you…"

"Leave." I held my breathe, but didn't move. "You have no business being here, s-so leave." I cursed myself for stuttering.

He took a step closer and stood at the side of my bed. "You want me to leave do you?"

I nodded cautiously.

"Ok, I'll leave…"

I couldn't believe it. Had he really just agreed to what i said? That was a first.

"...But you're coming with me." he hummed. Of course. before i could respond he was on me, pinning my hands behind my back and pulling my IV out. Then he ripped me away from my bed, and tied my hands behind my back. He then shoved me out the door and dragged me down the hall to the glass door of the hospital. "We're going home...sweetie" he growled before shoving me into his car.

The drive seemed short, like it had only taken a few seconds. _I thought we lived further away? Maybe he's taking me to an old building so he won't have to bury the body._

Soon i was being pushed into a wall in a dark building. "Welcome home!" he cheered. _This isn't my house. Is it?_ He flickered on a light and I noticed all the features of my house. The old yellow wallpaper that was once pretty but now was peeled and faded. The old brown sofa. The small Tv. The yellow kitchen, and the creaky stairs.

"Let's play a game shall we? How about guess what I'm thinking?I like that one" He snarled. I knew this game well. He would start a sentence then ask me to finish it. If i got it wrong he would whip me once. This would go on until i got the right answer.

He pulled out his whip and i knew the game had begun. "Finish this. Lucy is…"

I hated this one. The ending was usually cruel and made me wonder if he ever really loved me. I took a short breathe. "Lucy is… w-worthless," I whispered as i stared at the ground. "Close…" My father hummed, and with a flick of his wrist the whip snapped and hit my arm. I held in a whimper and tried again, the sooner this was over the better. "...ugly and fat...and a ..bitch" He smirked "Very true...but stilll not it," he whipped me again. I thought for a second. "Ugh," He groaned, "I'm tired of waiting. Do you want to know the answer? Lucy is a worthless peice of shit and an aweful daughter. Your little Natsu friend deserves better." He spat. And I beleived him. Every word. How could I not?

"Come come now Lucy dear I have a surprise for you," he smiled evilly, then led me to the roof where a figure in a chair sat. I stared at it. _What the hell is that?_ As we approched the figure my heart stopped. The figure was Natsu. Natsu. _Natsu. Natsu._ "Natsu!" Before I could react, he was pushed off the roof. I screamed and tried to run to the edge but my father pinned me down. I heard a thud and….. What sounded like a crack. My heart fell and i felt a lump begin to form in the back of my throat. I stood for a second and processed what had just happened. My good for nothing father killed the love of my life. Natsu didn't deserve it. I did. I should be that splattered body on the ground. I should be the one the police investigate. Not Natsu. Definitely not Natsu. He was too sweet. Too innocent. I on the other hand was far from innocent I was worthless. I should be down there not him.

"What's wrong Lucy? crying about your little _dead_ boyfriend. Maybe it was for the best. He never really loved you anyway," The way he said dead caused something in me to snap. I launched myself at my dad struggling to push him off the roof, but he was stronger. He threw me a few feet and stood there watching as I sat up. I attempted to to stand but ended up falling back down with a thud. _Natsu's gone. He's really gone. The only person I ever Loved Just…..vanished. And it was all my fault!_ I broke down into tears. Weeping hysterically as i rocked back and forth. I just couldn't believe it. It seemed like everyone I've ever loved _died_ because of me. _I'm so selfish that other people die. I'm a murderer a worthless peice of shit who no one loves and an awful daughter. Maybe I should just jump here and now. It would be easier for everyone if I was gone. Right?_ I shakily stood up and walked toward the edge of the roof. I peered over forgetting that Natsu's lifeless body lay at the bottom. _I love you Natsu. I always have. And always will. You deserved better than me. An now I'm going to get what I deserve._

"Finally going to do it hu? It's about time you.." he stopped as soon as i actually jumped.

 _Goodbye_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm comin home_

 _I'm comin home_

 _tell the world I'm comin home…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well…..That just happened. Anyway.. I love you guys so so much! Also I was wondering if anyone knew how to make a cover image on the computer, and wanted to make me one. Maybe? And this is not the end of the story just so you know!**


	16. Chapter 13

"...ucy! Lucy! Lucy wake up!"

My eyes fluttered open to see a mop of pink hair standing above me, his face laced with worry, and his arms on my shoulders.

"Are you ok? You kept shaking in your sleep. And you said something about always loving me and getting what you deserved. What happened?"

I didn't bother to listen to what he was saying. _So it was all just a dream? Natsu's still… alive?_ I wrapped my arms around his torso and placed my head on his shoulder. "You're ok," I whispered.

"Of course I am you weirdo! I told you I'd be here when you woke up right?" He gave me a goofy grin.

"No Natsu, you're actually alive. You didn't die. It was all just a dream. My father never found me. I'm still ok. I never…" I trailed off. I was too happy to think about it. Natus was safe. My father was gone. That was it.

"Wait you never what Luce?" He asked putting his hands on my shoulders and looking at my face solemnly.

I took a breathe. "In my dream my father brought me back home, and we played a...game of sorts. One We used to play when I was younger. He would say 'Lucy is a…' and i would have to finish the sentence. If I got it wrong he...whipped all felt so real. I could feel the pain." Natsu looked at me sadly as I shook "What was the end of the sentence?" he asked calmly.

"Lucy is a worthless Peice of shit...and no one loves her. He was right though. You deserve better than me." I took a breathe not wanting Natsu to say anything, although the breathe didn't help to calm me. I felt hot tears fall. " After that he took me to the roof, and you were in a chair. He…." The tears came faster.

"He what Luce? What happened?" Natsu asked softly.

"Pushed you off the roof…" After I said this Natsu's face turned pale. "Then I….um…. I..jumped off too," I said quietly. Natsu looked at me, his face white. But the white soon changed to red and anger filled his eyes.

"Um excuse me," a soft voice whispered. I looked up to see a nurse standing in the doorway. "You said your father whipped you in the dream right? And that it happened when you were younger right?" she stepped closer as i nodded my head. "Is that where those scars are from?" she asked softly. I nodded again and looked at the floor, cursing myself for telling Natsu about the dream. I should have just shrugged it off. When my father found out he would kill me for sure, no doubt about it.

"So this whole time that bastard's been _beating_ you!" Natsu growled angrily. "Is that why I found you on the roof?! Because of _him!?"_ He looked at me eyes full of rage. "That son of a bitch hurt Luce. _My_ Luce!"

I felt red tint my cheeks at the words 'my Luce'. Did he really feel this way about me? I watched as he stood up, fists in tight balls. I wanted to pull him back as he walked away. I wanted to tell him I needed him here, I didn't want to loose him, but then again he deserved better. He deserved someone who was pretty and talented. Someone who could make him happy, and that wasn't me. So I refrained from asking him to stay, refrained from hugging him before he left because I knew it was for the best. After all I am a worthless peice of shit.

 **Hahaha Surprise! They're both alive ya! Sry I couldn't help myself. I wanted to see your reactions. Dang were you guys mad! But they're alive so please don't kill me**


	17. Chapter 14

**(Third person POV following Natsu)**

Natsu couldn't believe what he just heard. Lucy, innocent Lucy has been beaten everyday of her life for who knows how long. Her father was going to pay. Natsu was going to make him pay. No one should get away with this.

Natsu exited the hospital and began to run in the direction of Lucy's house as fast as he could. As he neared the house he sped up. He could only hope her father was there. He needed to get what he deserved. Natsu hopped onto the porch and kicked open the door.. Sitting on the old brown couch was a tired drunk looking man. Natsu took long steps towards the man, anger building up in his chest. The pink haired teen wasted no time and threw the first punch, landing directly on the man's jaw.

"You bastard! How could you beat your own daughter?!" Natsu's anger exploded out of him.

Lucy's father threw a drunken punch at Natsu, aiming at his head. Natsu was quick to move out of the way while throwing another punch at her father's stomach. Jude stumbled back clutching his torso as he fell into the coffee table. He grumbled before getting up and launching himself at natsu. All Natsu could do was run through the door and down the street. He knew he could beat Jude in a fst fight but maybe he could outsmart him. He could hear Lucy's father huffing behind him, so he spend up. As soon as he came to a turn he took a left and hid behind a clump of bushes. He pulled out his phone and began dialing 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" A sweet lady answered.

"There's a man chasing me, he's an abusive father and he needs to be stopped." Natsu whispered.

"Can you tell me your location please sir?"The woman asked. Natsu looked around and noticed he could see his high school school. "I'm about a block away from Fairy Tail High hiding in the bushes in front of a house. It's light blue white white shutters and a small porch."

"Ok we have officers on their way. Just stay low sir they'll be there soon." Natsu heard a beeping on the phone as the woman hung up. Natsu slowed his breathing. _Everything is going to be ok._ He told himself.

"Come out Natsu. I need to make sure you're ok for my daughter. I just love her so much. I don't want anyone to hurt my little girl" Jude yelled out.

Natsu had to do everything in his power not to yell at jude for being so...stupid. How could he say that when he was the one torturing her every night. Natsu looked up from the bush to see Jude looking straight back at him.

"There you are lover boy!" He laughed. Jude launched himself at Natsu, pinning him down. Natsu struggled to push Jude off of him, but nothing worked. Jude threw a punch at Natsu hitting him in the eye. Another came hitting him in the mouth. He could feel his lip spit open. Jude smirked.

"Not so tough now huh kid?"

All of sudden sirens filled Natsu's ears and he tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by Jude.

"You called the damn police!?" Judge threw another punch at Natsu's cheek. Natsu could hear the doors of a car open and close.

"Damn kid!" Jude Threw another punch at Natsu's nose causing to to explode in a bloody mess.

Natsu tried to open his eyes to find his vision blurry, and his head pounding. Everything felt like slow motion as Jude was tackled off of him, and two pairs of arms lifted him off the ground.

The paramedics began searching for and unobvious injuries. He was handed an ice pack for his eyes and someone began cleaning and bandaging his split lip.

"Looks like your nose is broken but everything else seems fine." The paramedic said as he held a cloth to Natsu's nose.

Natsu looked around for Jude but only found a retreating police car. They must have taken Jude away with them.

"You should be ok. Just take it easy ok kid?" One of the paramedics asked. Natsu nodded in reply before remembering something. He looked over at the three men. "Can you give me a ride to the hospital?"


	18. Chapter 15

**(Lucy's POV)**

 **I just reached 100 followers and I'm so happy! You guys are so amazing! I wish I could hug each and everyone of you! To thank you I tried to write a long chapter and I think you guys will like it. Luv ya!**

Moments later I was sitting in my hospital room surrounded by dozens of people. Police officers, friends, nurses, lawyers. Levy walked over to me slowly. I looked up hopefully.

"Still nothing. Sorry," Levy apologized. I nodded. Natsu had been missing for an hour now and we were starting to worry. Maybe he left because he found out about the real me. Maybe my dad found him.

All of a sudden the police officer nearest to my bed picked up he walkie talkie and began talking. I couldn't make out what he said because of all the commotion in the room. After he hung up he stood on a chair as everyone stopped to listen.

"They found Mr. Heartfilia. He's at the station. Let's go." He motioned to the other officers and they all left.

"Where's Natsu?" I asked Levy in a panic. "They didn't mention Natsu. What if he's hurt? What if he's…" _Dead._ I could feel hot tears burn my eyes and cheeks. _He can't be dead. He can't be!_

"I ain't dead Luce. Just a little hurt that's all."

I looked over at the pink haired boy standing in the corner. He had a black eye and a bruised cheek. His nose looked a bit purple and red and his lip had a small bandage on it.

"Natsu?" I breathed out. I jumped out of bed and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his cheek.

" Wha happened? did my dad…." I stopped. I couldn't even finish.

"Luce it's fine. I'm ok, are you hurt?" He asked in worry while checking me over. After nodding my head I pulled him in for a short hug then pulled away when he began talking again.

"God I'm sorry you had to deal with him your whole life. A few minutes was enough for me," Natsu joked. I stifled a giggle behind my hand. "What did they do with my dad? Is he at the station?" I asked as I walked back to my bed and sat down. Natsu pulled up a chair next to Levy and Grey who were currently sitting beside my bed watching the reunion. Erza and Gajeel, who had been quietly talking in the corner, came over and stood next to the three teens in the chairs. Lisanna and Juvia who had went to get water walked in with multiple bottles in hand.

"Natsu! What happened!?" Lisanna screamed before running over and examining his face.

"Don't worry I'm fine Lis," Natsu said before giving her a toothy grin. That seemed to calm her down and she began handing out the bottles she was holding.

Natsu looked at me then turned to make sure everyone was listening. "I went straight to your house after I left. I knew that man needed to get some sense beaten into him. I was able to get some punches in before that druken bastard started chasing me. I got a few blocks before I called the police." He paused for a breathe, " That's when this happened." He pointed at his face. "That's about it." He broke into a smug grin "I'm sure he got what he deserved from those cops." the room burst into a fit of giggles welcoming the little bit of light in this dark situation.

"Well, Bunny Girl," Lucy turned her head at the familiar nickname, "Erza and I have been talking and we think it's best if.." he paused, "If we put you in a girl's home just for the time being ya know just.."

"No." Natsu cut in.

"What are you talking about flame brains she needs a place to stay." Grey asked, obviously starting to get angry.

"She's not going in a girls home." He started as he stood up causing the chair to fall behind him, " You realize we wouldn't be able to see her, like ever, if she was in a girl's home!' His voice started to rise.

"Than what do you suggest we do?" Erza asked.

"We'll figure something out." Natsu replied

I open my mouth to speak but the door is suddenly thrown open. A tall pink haired woman walks in, worry written all over her face.

"Natsu!? What happened!? I got a call from the police that you got in a fight are you Ok?" She asked in worry.

He rubbed the back of his neck before replying. "Oh hey mom. I'm ok everything is fine. Just a little fight." He says sheepishly. The woman shook her head while laughing. "Of course," she laughed. Then she turned to me and smiles. "You must be Lucy! I'm Natsu's mom, but you can call me Grandeeney!" She held out her hand. I took it tentatively and shook it. "Nice to meet you," I said quietly. Grandeeney gave me a friendly smile.

"It's getting late you should rest." Erza cut in. "We'll be back soon Luce, OK?" Natsu added.

I nod slowly and slip into bed and under my covers. _Maybe I can get some actual sleep without anymore nightmares._ I thought hopefully. I watched as Natsu, Levy, Erza, Juvia, Grey, Gajeel, Lisanna, and Grandeeney file out of my room. Natsu trailed in the back to close the door and turn off the lights after he gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

XXX

Hours passed and I found myself restless. I hoped I could get some sleep though none came. Soon the sun was coming up and I could feel the heat of the day fill my room. I groaned before throwing the covers off my bed and sitting up. I looked over at my phone that sat on the stand by my bed. Instantly as if on que the phone lit up with a notification.

"Oh, levy texted me," I said to myself. I opened it up and read the text.

 **Hey Lu! We're coming by! See you soon!**

I smiled at the text before setting it down and plopping on my bed and picking up a magazine on the bed side table.

It's only a few minutes before the door slowly opens and Levy pops her head in.

"Hey Lu how are you doing? How did you sleep?" She chirps.

I smiled at her as she and Gajeel walked in and sat down next to my bed.

"Good," I lied.

"Hey Bunny girl," Gajeel said in a gruff voice.

"Hi Gajeel." I waved and gave him a small smile.

A nurse walked in and began checking my vitals quickly before giving me a smile.

"You should be good to go. You can leave soon after I run this by someone give me a sec." she said before leaving. I looked back at Levy who was smiling knowingly.

"Did you know? Is that why you came?" I asked happily.

"Yep!" She giggled.

XXX

 **(Third person following Natsu)**

Natsu sat in the park by the hospital waiting for Levy to drop Lucy off. He had planned on taking her to his house for lunch. _I really hope Luce likes it._ He thought as he pulled out his phone to call levy.

"Hello,"

"Hey Levy! Where are you?"

"Calm down Romeo. We're on our way!" A girlish giggle was heard on the other line.

"Ok Just...just hurry up." Natsu hung up the phone nervously put it back in his pocket.

Minutes later Levy's small bug pulled and a smiling Lucy stepped out.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Natsu held out a hand. "Let me show you," Lucy giggled and rolled her eyes. "Smooth," she laughed before taking his hand.

He pulled her to an opening where his mom sat on a blanket overlooking the river. Lucy's smile grows bigger as she walks toward the little blanket, hands on her mouth.

"Hi Lucy! Hungry?" She asked.

Lucy sat down next to her and picked up a sandwich. Natsu followed and soon everyone was talking and laughing happily. Hours passed and Natsu was feeling confident with Lucy and his mom's relationship. Lucy was currently on the phone off to the side.

" Hey Natsu could you give me a ride to the station?" She asked after she hung up.

"Sure. See ya at home mom!" He called before they started walking to his car.

"Is it about your dad?"

"Ya. It seemed super serious too."

"I'm sure everything is fine Luce,"

"Ya,"

The ride to the police station was comfortably silent until the came upon the station. Lucy's heart stopped when she saw and ambulance and multiple police standing outside on phones or writing on clipboards. Lucy stepped out of the car and ran to the nearest officer.

"W-what's going on?" she breathed.

"You must be Lucy heartfilia. We had a bit of an accident with your dad."

Lucy's heart stopped.

"He stole an officer's gun and" he paused "pulled it on himself"


	19. Chapter 16

Lucy stumbled back, struggling to stand on her own two feet. _H-how could this happen? I never got to say goodbye. But I hate him, so I shouldn't want to, right? But I do! He's My dad and I still love him... right? No! He did all those awful things. But he had the right to, I was the reason mom died. All he was doing was giving me what I deserve. Right?!_ Lucy was trembling by now. Hot tears burned the back of her eyes. Natsu reached out and steadied her by her shoulders. _What if he did it because of me!? It's all my fault. Both of my parents are_ _ **dead**_ _because of me!_ That's when she lost it. Tears that had been threatening to fall for years now fell freely. Screams that had been muffled by her dad for years now came out with all the strength she had left. Her limbs trembled harder than ever before. Her knees gave out causing her to crumple to the ground in a heap of sobs. Sobbing turned into weeping as lucy lay on the ground curled up, hoping to block out the world.

The more she tried the more she failed at pushing the world away. She struggled at figuring out the reason for her father's unexpected death. What about the funeral? She didn't have the money or the knowledge to plan that. Did he deserve one? Who would she live with?

Lucy felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her off the cold ground. She soon found comfort in the warmth this unknown source provided. Her sobs soon died down to quiet whimpers, and she found herself unusually tired. Curling closer to the heat that engulfed her, she let herself fall asleep.

 **Yes yes I know super short chapter but I decided to break the chapter I had originally had into two because it makes a bit more sense. I just wanted to let yall know that the next chapter will be the last of this story, but I do have another story out so if you like how I write or if you're like me and always seem to finish stories way too quick and have nothing to read there is always that one.**

 **Also do you guys remember when I mentioned the alternate ending one of my followers wrote? Well I will probably be putting that out after I finish the next chapter.**

 **Also, I decided that I'm going to start a bunch of little Nalu one shots and make a little series out of it. Here's how it will work:**

 **You (The reader) make a request for the one shot.**

 **(Example: Highschool AU or Modern day AU etc.) You can also request other things such as the plot and or events that occur. You can do this by writing it in the reviews to either one of my stories or PMing me.**

 **Next I will write you request and post it within a week. All of the stories will in in one "Story" but each will have their own separate chapter. I will be sure to write the name of the person who requested the story on their specific chapter or story.**

 **One of my friends here on FanFiction is making me a cover and so far it looks great! Her name is PixelPosT so if you want to go check her out.**

 **Finally I would like to say thank you for everyones support for this story! I'm kinda sad to be finishing it but it is only my first one so I'm excited to start new ones.**


	20. Chapter 17

Lucy sat tiredly in her desk. It had been a year since her fathers death and things were finally looking up for her. She had an amazing boyfriend as well as great friends, and not to mention Aquarius her mothers old friend who now watched over her. She had been getting over the horrific things she was put through in the years previous and has since gotten into a good college, which her boyfriend will also be attending in the coming year.

She may only be a senior in highschool now, but she feels like her life is pretty amazing.

The bell to her last class rang signaling the end of the day and she began to pack up her things. She planned on meeting Natsu later today which made her happy.

She sighed as she stepped into the warm spring air, happy that school is almost over. Summer would be arriving soon and that meant spending long nights with her boyfriend, shopping with her friends, driving to the mountains, or simple spending time with Aquarius. It all made her so happy.

Suddenly she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet as she was lifted into a large white van. A small shriek of surprise escaped her and she attempted to break free from her capturer.

Although, to her surprise the people in the van were not evil men but instead all of her giggling friends with wide smiles on their faces. Erza was driving while the rest of the girls sat in the back with Lucy.

"What are you doing?!" Lucy giggled at the girls.

"Stalling" was Lisanna's reply.

"Shhhh we weren't supposed to tell her that!" Levy huffed in false anger.

"Juvia thinks we should stop talking otherwise Lucy might figure out what's going on," Juvia added.

"I agree" the red head driver began "and on another note, we are here!" She cheered before the doors were thrown open and Lucy was shoved out of the van.

She found herself standing in front of Fiore mall. One of the largest around.

Lucy gasped happily as she realized that they would be going shopping! "I realize we are going shopping. But what for?" Lucy asked the short girl beside her.

"Don't you remember? Gajeel asked Levy to Prom and she needs a dress!" Lisanna chirped.

Lucy remembered that quiet well actually. Gajeel decided to get all his friends from the football team and when halftime came they all held up signs that said "Prom Shrimp?" Levy was so excited that she cried. It was quiet the sight.

"Ok but why did you have to kidnap me? Why not levy?"

"Because we're going to get you a new dress. Not questions. Ok?" Erza cheered.

"Wait prom dress? But I'm not even going to prom and what about levy?! You guys are confusing me!" The blonde huffed before looking at Levy for help.

"Good!" She giggled. The other girls joined in as they made their way toward the mall arms intertwined.

XXX

Soon Lucy found herself standing in a dressing room pulling on casual dresses. She looked in the mirror at the one she currently had on. Levy had picked this one and it was obvious to tell. It was a flowy swing dress with intricate designs covering the entire thing. The sleeves reached her knuckles and flowed out in a bell shape. The sleeves had large oval cuts on the shoulders and had the same design as the dress. Over all it was cute, but certainly not her style. Most definitely Levy's though.

Lucy stepped out of the dressing room where her friends waited.

They all looked up and smiled. Before they could say anything though Lucy quickly looked at levy.

"You need to put this on! Like now!"

Xx

Minutes later Levy was in front of the group of girls, smile plastered on her face and the dress draped perfectly over her small frame.

"Get it." Erza commanded softly with a smile. Levy nodded happily and scurried back into her dressing room.

"Now come on Lucy! Go try on mine!" Lisanna beamed.

So Lucy stood back up with a grumble and headed back to the dressing room and pulled on the dress Lisanna had chosen.

It was a light lilac color. The top was covered in white lace all the way to her belly button, where the lilac material flared out and flowed softly ending at their thighs. At the top the lilac material ended a over her bust creating a sweetheart neckline but the white lace continued on until her neck creating small strap like things.

Once again this dress would look much better on Lisanna. It was even the wrong size causing her bust to show a bit more than wanted.

Lucy peeled off the dress and decided to put on Juvia's choice after telling her friends about the problem.

"Sorry Lis! It's way too small" she shouted lightly as she picked up the next one.

She picked up the simple dress. It was a strapless teal dress with a sweetheart neckline and a white Aztec design on the top. It was tight around the top but flowed towards the bottom. She slipped it on realizing that the color was just not flattering and would look way better on Juvia.

She stepped out of the room and gave it a twirl.

"That's Juvia's choice!" The girl chirped. "It's really pretty! I especially love the color!"

"You should have it then. I don't like the color." Lucy offered.

The blue haired girl shook her head. "No we're here for you,"

"That's too bad. I bet grey would love it,"

"It's Juvia's! Don't even think about taking it away like you tried to with me darling Grey! Give it to me!"

At that Lucy quick slipped the dress off and threw it to Juvia before scampering back into the dressing room.

 _Two more._ She thought to her self.

The last two were hers and Erza's choices. She decided on leaving her own for last and putting Erza's on first. It was a simple long sleeved back dress with a tight top and a bottom that flared out. The edge of the bottom and the sleeves though had a sort of lace lining that made the whole thing pop even though it was simple. The sleeves reached just below her elbows and were tight to her arm.

Lucy opened the door and immediately her eyes fell upon a shocked Erza.

"That dress is gorgeous!" She beamed.

"Than you should..."

"I refuse! I will not buy a dress unless I know you are happy with yours!" Erza refused before Lucy could offer.

"Ok fine then. But once I find a dress you're trying this on wether you like it or not! And you too Lisanna!" Lucy demanded.

Xx

Lucy stood in shock at the dress before her. After trying on a few more she found one that stood out to her like gold in a river.

It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The whole thing was white with large red roses and leaves all over it. The top was tight and there was a thin black belt wrapped around her waist before it flared out into a flowy skirt.

"I think this is it you guys!" She cheered as she barged out of the dressing room. Various 'ohhhs' and 'ahhhhs' were heard as she spun around happily.

"Oh Lu! I love it on you!" Her small friend praised.

"I do too," Lucy giggled before turning to Erza and Lisanna " but now you two have to try on your dresses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later the girls are walking back to the van, bags in hand. Erza and Lisanna ended up getting dressed as well, and everyone got shoes to match their dress. After that they all went to get their nails done. Now they were taking Lucy back to her house for a make over.

When they arrived they hurried her into the house and sat her down on her bed. Lisanna and Juvia got to work curling her hair while Erza and Levy started on her makeup.

Once they were finished Lucy looked in the mirror and her perfectly curled hair and well done makeup.

"This is beautiful and all but... Why?" She asked Erza.

"You'll see soon," the red head responded.

By now it was eight and night and Lucy was surprised at how dark it was getting.

"Ok let's go!" Levy cheered as she grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her down the stairs.

"Don't be gone too long crazy brats!" Aquarius called from somewhere in the house.

"I won't! Love you!" Lucy called back. A small 'ya ya' was heard before the girls shoved Lucy out the door and into the car.

They drove for a few minutes before stopping.

"Go get 'em tiger!" Levy cheered before pushing her out of the car and driving off.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled after them, but it was too late they were already gone.

Lucy turned back around to look at her surroundings.

Her eyes landed on a small candle sitting on the concrete in front of her. Curiosity got to her and she found herself following a trail of candles.

Soon she was led into the park until all of a sudden the candles ended.

She looked up only to gasp out of shock. There stood a pink haired teen. Dressed in a suit, holding a large bouquet of pink roses. At his feet were small candles spelling out the word 'PROM?'

 **YAAAAAAAA! Finally the end! I had so much fun writing this chapter like it honestly was the best. And I'm so glad to have finished my first story! Yaaaaa! Anyway thank you all so so much!**

 **On a more serious note I have gotten a few reviews (yes more than one sadly) saying that the person has had similar experiences or that they have had the same thing happen to them as Lucy. This is 100 percent fictional** **and I really hope that none of you have you face issues like this. If you do, know I am ALWAYS here to talk and that I feel that each and every one of you is important. Trust me, you are so much better than you tell yourself and you deserve much much better. If anyone at anytime needs to talk just please PM me. Like I said I'm always here to talk and it breaks my heart when I see that people are going through the exact same thing as Lucy. I just want to crawl through the screen and hug you so just pretend I'm hugging you right now. ... That was a good hug. Anyway, Trust me when I say things DO get better and people DO care!**

 **On a lighter note... I am currently writing another story called The Things We Do For Love. So feel free to check that out. Once again thanks to everyone for supporting me and helping me finish this story. Love y'all so so much until next time! *hugs again***


	21. Alternate ending chapter one!

**Hello my lovely readers! It has been a while! sadly this isnt my update:( this is actually an alternate ending by OnlyWatson1321! they sent this to me months ago but i wanted to wait until the end of the story to put it out. But then i forgot... anyway here it is! it starts from my chapter 7 and it goes on for a few chapters which i will put out later. enjoy!**

We sat there for awhile longer. "OK Luce" he said while standing up "we need to get off this roof it's not safe" he held his hand out to help me up. Suddenly a car honked in the driveway startling Natsu sending him falling backwards. "Natsu!" Lucy screamed. The next sound everyone heard is a thump of the boy hitting the Hood of her fathers car. "Oh no Natsu! Its all my fault he shouldn't have been here why was he here" all past events almost slipped away. She was way to worried about Natsu then her own problems.

" well I guess you made it easy for me " her dad said with a sneer. As Lucy looked at Natsu he was staring straight at her he didn't understand anything about what her dad said bit he knew he had to do one thing.

"Mr. Heartfillia?". He looked down in surprise "Yes...". "If you will allow me to can I take your daughter on a date?". Lucy and her father where surprised. So surprised that he said " UH...Yes only because you fell off of my roof from my horn are you OK tho". He smiled crookedly thinking what had he just said he had to be nice in front of people but what happened behind closed doors stayed there, but it's never usually about Lucy.

NATSU smiled and looked at Lucy "thank you sir". Lucy didn't know how to respond she was grateful that he asked and that he wasn't dead and her dad said yes but she new she would get lashed at later for it. Natsu slowly got up grunting his teeth. Lucy slowly got of the roof as her dad passed her and he whispered in her ear " well I told you either you where off the roof or he was you just made it easy for me. Now I don't have to get my hands dirty and crocked smile returned as he walked into the house and stared at her and she stared at the back of her fathers head till he left.

"What was that about" he asked Lucy. She stared back still in disbelief he was alive and that he was standing. She skipped his question and asked " h..how are you standing how are you OK after that fall?". "Well I guess I have a hard head " he smiled. "That and iv fallen from higher then that before" he chuckled. His smile looked so white and nice I actually believed he was OK after seeing him smile. I guess I understand why he doesn't like seeing me she'd tears.

"So where do you want to go I got you free for awhile".


	22. alternating ending chapter 2!

**YAAAA chapter two of alternate ending by OnlyWatson1231! enjoy!**!

Ch. 9  
The shock of him falling almost made me want to stay there so he didn't have to walk. Natsu saw Lucy staring at him " hey U wanna go see where I work during summer" he smiled "come on" he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her the detection of the hills. "Hey Natsu". "Yes Lucy " he comically said. "I have two questions how are you running and where or we going!". "Like I Said I have hard bones that didn't really faze me ore then it did the car and it's a surprise". Five minutes later we where standing in front of a fair ground. "Tada.!" Natsu shouted. "You work here" surprised she said "what are we going to do here it's not even summer". She thought what am I talking about if never seen it as is because I'm either at school or home getting beaten. That thought reminded her "what's gonna happen later" she whispered. "What did you say?" Natsu replied. "Nothing so what are we going to do". "I can show you around if you'd like" he suggested. I smiled a little "can't you get in trouble?". "Well I would but the guy who owns all this stuff comes here to ride them as well so he doesn't d well as long as he trusts us. He showed me the works around here so I can run all the equipment if someone doesn't show up you know" he said proudly. Well I really don't know but I'll go with it. "eww I like this one all you do is go around hitting people". I looked at the name in cursive it said bumper cars. "And this one kinda makes me sick it spins you". "Well that doesn't seem bad" she laughed. "It spinners you in vertical circles upside down to upside right. Its called the Ring OF FIRE". "Oh well whats that one?" as she pointed. "Ew" he smiled "let's go I'll show you". Once we walked up to it it must have been at least 35-40 ft tall. "Wanna ride it "before i could answer he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the big cup shaped sitting area. He ran and got what looked like a remote and sat across from me."the remotes simple green to go red to stop. Oh you aren't afraid of nights are you?". " well I've never be in high enough to know" she said."I guess we will find out" he smiled. He pressed the green button and the machine began to move higher and higher until we got to the top. I almost was afraid to look over until Natsu said "youre not suppose to look down but look out". I looked out and it was the prettiest sunset I have ever seen with the beach and ocean in the distance. It was a perfect first, first date.


	23. alternate ending chapter 3!

Ch. 10  
I looked at Natsu expecting him to be looking at the sunset to but he was staring straight at me and a my cheeks blushed a little. "What" I asked him. "Nothing your just beautiful especially in this light". He then started to scoot next to me which made the cup we we're sitting in move and startle me. "Your OK". Right then I felt his warm hand go up my back and stopped for a second. My mind shuttered then I remembered my scars from the whip quickly I looked at him. I thought could he know what those are or will he think somethings wrong with me. He looked me in the eyes I can tell he saw the fear in mine I was waiting for him to move away and bring the machine down but he didn't he sat straight up and gave me a hug. "What happened" he whispered in my ear. S*** he does know those are scares what do I do lie like I usually do I don't think I can to his face. I sat quit for leaned out of the hug and grabbed one of my shoulders and my other wrist I winced at the pain of my wrist since my burn was there from the other day. Yet again he saw my face and liked where his hands where and saw the burn. I can see the anger starting in his eyes which also scared me I can't run from anything up here. My head felt like it was going to black out from it spinning next thing I knew it was dark and I was staring at the sky. "What happened where am I". "I moved you to my backyard" Natsu announced. I looked under me there was a white blanked with grey lines making squares on it. I looked at Natsu he was five feet away. Not thinking I asked "what's wrong". Then I remember he found out about my scars. "So...how many?" He snapped at me "what!". I started at him afraid to talk " how.. many did you.. um.. see?". He looked angry "I hope I saw them all I don't want to see anything else on you are you going to tell me what happened did you". "No " I shouted "I didn't do it to my self ". "So what happened " he shouted back. I couldn't hold it in any longer "My FATHER" I screamed. I noticed my cheeks are wet and yet again Natsu is hugging me hard. "I'm sorry I made you..." he looked down. I couldn't say anything after that all I saw was black. I awoke in a room it must be dawn by now I looked to my left. Who's room is this the maroon walls and posters of well I think they where wizards not positive it was still to dim to see. Either way I was so warm that I didn't want to move. Why is this bed so warm there is badly a thin blanket on me. I looked to my right there was a boy wait it was Natsu. "Wah". He shook awake. "Sorry I couldn't leave U outside all night and I would feel bad if you slept on the floor well I wanted to make sure you where okay you where simpering a bit and I crashed out" he exclaimed. As he was about to get up I grabbed his hand and he stopped "what"he asked softly. " sorry I having had much Good human touch" I explained. "Its okay" he cuddled against me he was so warm. "Thank you Natsu". He just smiled and laid there.


End file.
